Motive
İngilizce - Türkçe İngilizce Türkçe sözlükte anlamı 1. {i} güdü «Senin güdün neydi?» - «What was your motive?» 2. motif 3. gerekçe 4. sebep 5. insanı motive eden şey 6. insiyak 7. yönlendirim 8. hareket ettirici 9. devindirici 10. dürtü 11. neden 12. başlıca konuya bağlamak 13. motif/neden 14. devitken 15. edeb 16. {i} müz. motif17. {s} güdüsel18. harekete ait 19. hareket meydana getiren 20. itici 21. hareket ettirmek 22. {i} âmil23. harekete getirmek 24. sevk-i tabii İlgili Terimler 1. motive power:tahrik gücü 2. motive force:itici güç 3. motive force:harekete geçirme kuvveti 4. motive unit:muharrik ünite 5. motive unit:(Elektrik, Elektronik) çevirici makine6. motive unit:motif ünite 7. achievement motive:(Pisikoloji, Ruhbilim) başarı güdüsü8. achievement motive:başarma güdüsü 9. competence motive:(Ticaret) yetkinlik arzusu10. leading motive:(Kanun) temel neden11. motiveless:sebepsiz 12. ulterior motive:art düşünce 13. motiveless:nedensiz 14. motive of:saiki 15. motives:güdüler «Harun'un bazen diğer insanların güdülerini ve isteklerini anlama sorunu var.» - «Harun sometimes has trouble understanding other people's motives and desires.»16. precautionary motive:(Finans) İhtiyat güdüsü17. rational motive:rasyonel güdü 18. transaction motive:(Ekonomi) Gelir ve harcama arasındaki pozitif dengeden kaynaklananan, insanların parayı sadece güncel işlemlerini gerçekleştirmek için talep etmeleri durumu19. transactions motive:(Finans) İşlem güdüsü: insanların gelir olarak veya satış hasılası olarak ellerine geçen paralarını bir kısmını gerek tüketim gereksinimlerini karşılamak gerekse işlerini yürütebilmek için gerekli masraflarını karşılamak üzere para biçiminde tutma,talep etme durumu20. ulterior motive:art niyet «Harun'un art niyetleri vardı.» - «Harun had ulterior motives.»21. ulterior motive:Bir işin ardındaki bilinmeyen, söyleneyen niyet 22. affiliation motive:(Ticaret) ilişkilendirme dürtüsü23. arousal motive:(Pisikoloji, Ruhbilim) uyarılma güdüsü24. mistake as to motive:(Kanun) saikte hata25. motiveless:motifsiz/nedensiz 26. motivelessly:sebepsiz bir şekilde 27. profit motive:(Ticaret) kar sağlama güdüsü28. profit motive:(Ticaret) kar amacı «Harun kâr amacı gütmeyen kuruluşlar için çalışıyor.» - «Harun works for a non-profit.»29. profit motive:(Ticaret) kar motivasyonu30. social motive:(Pisikoloji, Ruhbilim) sosyal güdü31. transactions motive:(Ticaret) işlem nedeni32. village motive:köy motifi İngilizce - Arapça motive teriminin İngilizce Arapça sözlükte anlamı 1. {s} حث, حرض2. {n} محرك, دافع, حافز, سبب, قصد, باعث, تقوية İlgili Terimler 1. motiveless:ديه دافع 2. motives:الدوافع 3. moving:{a} مؤثر, متحرك, مثير للمشاعر, عاطفي, محرك İngilizce - İngilizce motive teriminin İngilizce İngilizce sözlükte anlamı 1. An incentive to act; a reason for doing something; anything that prompted a choice of action «No-one could understand why she had hidden the shovel; her motives were obscure at best.»2. A motif; a theme or subject, especially one that is central to the work or often repeated «If you listen carefully, you can hear the flutes mimicking the cello motive.»3. Relating to motion and/or to its cause 4. To prompt or incite by a motive or motives; to move 5. Causing motion; having power to move, or tending to move; as, a motive argument; motive power «In the motive parts of animals may be discovered mutuall proportions; not only in those of Quadrupeds, but in the thigh-bone, legge, foot-bone, and claws of Birds.»6. {a} moving7. {n} the reason of action8. See also Leading motive, under Leading 9. That which produces conception, invention, or creation in the mind of the artist in undertaking his subject; the guiding or controlling idea manifested in a work of art, or any part of one 10. The smallest building block of melody, a short melodic or rhythmic idea used to construct longer stretches of melody See also riff 11. The theme or subject; a leading phrase or passage which is reproduced and varied through the course of a comor a movement; a short figure, or melodic germ, out of which a whole movement is develpoed 12. A recurring, recognizable rhythmic, melodic, or harmonic idea A motive may also be a part of a larger phrase, theme, or melody 13. The theme or subject; a leading phrase or passage which is reproduced and varied through the course of a movement; a short figure, or melodic germ, out of which a whole movement is developed. See also Leading motive, under Leading 14. A small musical idea that is used to build a musical phrase 15. {s} of motion, of reason or cause; inspiring to action16. That which incites to action; anything prompting or exciting to choise, or moving the will; cause; reason; inducement; object 17. That which moves; a mover 18. That which incites to action; anything prompting or exciting to choice, or moving the will; cause; reason; inducement; object 19. impelling to action; "it may well be that ethical language has primarily a motivative function"- Arthur Pap; "motive pleas"; "motivating arguments" 20. A short melodic or rhythmic pattern 21. A motive is that which moves a person to action Typically these are emotions, desires or concerns So people say such things as, "The motive for the crime was revenge " However, it is often common to hear someone speak simply of the intended result as "the motive " For example, any of the following sentences might be used to convey the same thought: "Lee's motive in arising early was to avoid traffic " "Lee arose early to avoid traffic " "Lee arose early because he wanted to avoid traffic " In such cases we assume that a desire or concern to realize the intended state is the implied motive The expressions "mixed motives" is used most often to suggest, not just any combination off emotions, desires, and concerns but more specifically a mixture of selfish and altruistic concerns 22. a theme that is elaborated on in a piece of music 23. the psychological feature that arouses an organism to action toward a desired goal; the reason for the action; that which gives purpose and direction to behavior; "we did not understand his motivation"; "he acted with the best of motives" 24. {i} something that causes a person to act, cause, incentive, purpose, intention; motif İlgili Terimler 1. motive power:The power that enables something to move; also used in a figurative sense «"Using electricity as motive power for railroads will do away with fuel trains, tenders, coal handling, water, and all that.".»2. motive for a murder:reason for killing someone 3. motive power:{i} motivation behind an activity or action; ability to move; energy used to operate machinery4. motive(a):causing or able to cause motion; "a motive force"; "motive power"; "motor energy 5. ulterior motive:An alternative or extrinsic reason for doing something, especially when concealed or when differing from the stated or apparent reason «The poet is a man without a profit or any other kind of ulterior motive.»6. precautionary motive:(Finans) A desire to hold cash in order to be able to deal effectively with unexpected events that require cash outlay7. transaction motive:(Ekonomi) One of three economic motives identifies Maynard Keynes for holding money, it is the rationale for keeping adequate funds in a bank account to cover checks drawn on it. The other two motives are precautionary motive and speculative motive8. ethical motive:motivation based on ideas of right and wrong 9. irrational motive:a motivation that is inconsistent with reason or logic 10. motiveless:Destitute of a motive; not incited by a motive 11. motiveless:Roosevelt 12. motiveless:{s} without cause or reason, without a motive13. motiveless:occurring without motivation or provocation; "motiveless malignity"; "unprovoked and dastardly attack"- F D Roosevelt 14. motiveless:occurring without motivation or provocation; "motiveless malignity"; "unprovoked and dastardly attack"- F 15. motiveless:having no obvious motive 16. motives:plural of motive 17. political motive:political incentive, political motivation 18. rational motive:a motive that can be defended by reasoning or logical argument 19. ulterior motive:hidden reason for doing something, concealed motive, motive that is unclear 20. without any apparent motive:with no rhyme or reason, without any explainable reason Türkçe - İngilizce motive teriminin Türkçe İngilizce sözlükte anlamı 1. motivated «Harun is extremely motivated.» - «Harun son derece motive.» İlgili Terimler 1. motive etmek:motivate 2. motive olmak:motivated «Harun is extremely motivated.» - «Harun son derece motive.»3. motive olmak:Get motivated 4. motive eden insan:kickstart 5. motive eden insan:kick-start 6. motive etmek:to motivate 7. motive olmak:to be motivated İngilizce - Yunanca motive teriminin İngilizce Yunanca sözlükte anlamı 1. (n) κίνητρο (kinitro), μοτίβο (motivo), ελατήριο (elatirio), αίτιο (aitio), αφορμή (aformi) 2. κινητήριος (kinitirios) 3. (adj) κινητήριος (kinitirios) İlgili Terimler 1. motive agent:μέσο κίνησης (meso kinisis) 2. motive force:κινητήρια δύναμη (kinitiria dynami) 3. motive power:κινητήρια δύναμη (kinitiria dynami) 4. legislative motive:Νομοθετικό κίνητρο (Nomothetiko kinitro) 5. purchasing motive:αγοραστική κίνητρο (agrastiki kinitro) 6. rational motive:ορθολογικό κίνητρο (orthologko kinitro) 7. transaction motive:κίνητρο συναλλαγή (kinitro synallag) 8. motives:κίνητρα (kinitra) 9. moving:(adj) κινούμενος (kinoymenos), συγκινητικός (sygginitikos) 10. moving:συγκινητικός (sygginitikos) 11. moving:(n) μετακόμιση (metakomisi), μετατόπιση (metatopisi), κίνηση (kinisi) 12. ulterior motive:απώτερο κίνητρο (apotero kinitro) 13. ulterior motive:υστεροβουλία (ysterovoylia) Türkçe - Yunanca motive teriminin Türkçe Yunanca sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler 1. motive etmek:παρακινήσει (parakinisei) 2. motive olmak:Για την παροχή κινήτρων (Ga tin parohi kinitron) İngilizce - İtalyanca motive teriminin İngilizce İtalyanca sözlükte anlamı 1. motivo, movente, ragione 2. motorio, del moto 3. motore İlgili Terimler 1. motive for a murder:motivo per omicidio 2. motive force:forza motrice 3. motive power:forza motrice 4. motiveless:senza motivo 5. political motive:motivo politico 6. ulterior motive:motivo ulteriore (motivo aggiuntivo) 7. without any apparent motive:Senza una buona ragione (senza un motivo apparente) 8. legislative motive:movente legislativo 9. motiveless:immotivato 10. purchasing motive:acquisto movente 11. rational motive:movente razionale 12. transaction motive:transazione movente Türkçe - İtalyanca motive teriminin Türkçe İtalyanca sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler 1. motive etmek:motivare 2. motive olmak:Per motivare Kendinizi nasıl motive edersiniz? Bir insanın kendini motive etmeye çalışması kolay değildir. Ancak imkansız da değildir! İşte size başarabilmenin yolları… Genellikle kendi kendine motivasyonun artırılması konusu, insanların belki de cevabını en çok merak ettikleri konuların başında gelir. Başkası yapabilirken, ben neden başaramıyorum? Aslında sorunun cevabı da kendi kendini motive etme teknikleri içinde gizlidir. Yaşamın akıp gitmesi esnasında hayatı öğrenip tecrübe kazandıkça, daha sonra karşımıza gelen zorlukları daha kolay yendiğimiz ortadadır. Ayrıca hayatımıza yerleştirmeye çalıştığımız yeni bir bakış açısı ile başarıyı ve yüksek motivasyonu sağlamamız daha kolay olacaktır. Bütün bunlarla birlikte yaşamın kendisinden elde edeceğimiz birçok pratik ve deneyim sayesinde, ayakta kalma gücümüz de artacaktır. İşe günaydınla başlayın: Evden ayrılıp yola çıktığınızda, karşınıza çıkan ağaçlara, çiçeklere bakmayı, tanındıklarınıza gülümseyerek günaydın demeyi ihmal etmeyin. Çiçeklere bakmak sizi rahatlatacak, tanıdıklarınıza günaydın demekse hem onların hem de sizin kendinizi daha iyi hissetmenize yardımcı olacaktır. Hormonlu yemeyin: Mümkünse yazın yaz besinleri, kışın da kış meyve ve sebzelerini tüketin. Örneğin; kışın yediğiniz domates sera domatesidir ve hormonludur. Yazın yediğiniz portakal dondurucudan çıkmıştır. Hormonlu yiyecekler vücudunuza yarar yerine zarar verir. Sorunları normalleştirin: Güne güzel bir moralle başlamak öncelikle kendimize olan sorumluluğumuzdur. Elbette gün içerisinde iyi, kötü, stresli olaylar gelip bizi bulacak ve kaçınılmaz olarak moralimizin de bozulduğu anlar yaşanacaktır. Bunların hayatın cilveleri olduğunu aklımızda tutup yaşadığımız sürece kimi zaman bizi rahatsız edebileceklerini kabul etmek gerekir. Kendinizi şımartın: Değerli olduğumuzu kabul ettikten sonra kendimizi biraz olsun şımartmayı da ihmal etmeyelim. Acaba bugün canımız güne kahve ile mi başlamak ister, bir bardak bitki çayıyla mı yoksa şöyle bir koca bardak süt veya çikolata mı? İçeceğimizi de seçtikten sonra hoşunuza giden fiziki bir özelliğinizi belirleyip kendinizi buna odaklayın: “saçların çok parlak” veya “bu yeni diş macunu dişlerini daha çok beyazlattı” gibi basit bir övgüde bulunabilirsiniz. Her gün spor yapın: Her gün en az 30 dakika egzersiz çalışması yapmalısınız. Eğer ofiste çalışan birisi iseniz en az bir ofis egzersizi ve evinizde uygulayabileceğiniz en az bir adet egzersizi en kısa sürede öğrenmelisiniz. Yapacağınız egzersizlerin teknik olarak size ne gibi faydaları olduğunu öğrenmeniz sizi motive edecektir.